The Tales of Unheard Of Ninja
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Ameko, Iwadan, Kusamaru, are all ninjas that left their villages to find their missing friends.
1. Ameko of the Rain

The Tales of the Unheard-of Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTo, but I do own Ameko and Akio.

Chapter 1: Ameko of the Rain

She ran. She didn't know what else to do. Ten-year-old Ameko was a chūnin ninja in Amegakure. Tears ran down her eyes. She was scared. Ameko had run away from a battle. There had been a civil war going on in her country, and all the ninjas were bumped up to at least chūnin level so they could fight. But Ameko didn't want to fight, she never had. With her parents' death, becoming a ninja was the only way for her to survive.

She pulled off her headband as she stopped to hide behind a tree. Two light-blue pupil less blind darted around. Though she couldn't see, it had become a habit of hers.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. She stumbled away. "Don't be afraid. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm going to be a great ninja like my brother, Itachi-nii." She could tell that he had a big goofy grin on his face. _Stupid kid,_ she thought_, if she was his enemy, she now knew his identity._

"You'll never be a great ninja. You're too naïve. You wouldn't know what it's like to be a real ninja." She held out her headband. "You don't know." She turned to give him a death glare. "Get lost, brat. I don't need you giving off my hiding place."

The boy left without a word.

"Damn it, Ameko! Where the hell are you?!" a voice yelled. She knew who it was. "Ameko, what kind of ninja, chūnin no less, are you? What ninja runs from a battle?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was scared. I couldn't kill my best friend." Tears rolled down her eyes as she watched her teammate run at her. He kicked her in the gut. "I can't take this anymore. We're being forced to hurt our friends. This war is pulling the village apart. I wouldn't do this any more-"

He kicked her and her back slammed into the tree. Sasuke poked his head from behind a tree. He had left, but he was worried about her, being that she was blind and alone.

"You're weak!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Akio-kun. Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I want to be stronger."

He hit her again. "I don't care if you're weak. You ran from the battle and I had to come to find you. We're losing! Don't take us down any farther than we already are!"

Scared her eyes started to turn black. The iris, the white part, and the non-existent pupil all turned black. A long rod made purely of her own Chakra materialized at her side. She grabbed hold of it as Akio continued to rant about her misbehavior.

"I'm sorry, Akio-kun," she slammed the rod into the side of his head with full power. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. _She had just attacked her comrade, why? _

She looked at her ex-teammate's body. She had smashed his head and shattered his skull. But she felt no emotion. She wasn't sad, nor was she happy. She stared at her bloody hands.

"What is this?" she said stared at the red on her hands. "What the hell is this?"

"Y-you killed that guy," Sasuke walked out of his hiding spot. "He's your teammate and you killed him! _Why?_"

"Heh, 'why'? because… because he deserved it. To be able to kill your friends; to be able to kill your teammates without hesitation… that is what it means to be a real ninja," her voice changed. It was dull and emotionless.

* * *

Ten years later… 

Ameko sat by the fire. Her metal headband reflected the flames.

"Ameko, what's wrong?" her friend Kusamaru asked turning to her.

"Just a bad memory." _Uchiha __Sasuke__, I hope you've become stronger_ she thought turning toward the night sky.

* * *

A/N: I finnaly got to writing my OCs' stories. The next chapter won't be up til a lot later, school and stuff. By the way, Ameko's name has 'Rain' in it and she's from the rain village. 


	2. Iwadan of the Rock

The Tales of the Unheard-of Ninja

Chapter 2: Iwadan of the Rock Village

Iwadan looked up into the sky from his place on the hill. So what, he was only eight. He was plenty old enough to be a ninja. Screw what his mom said. But… It's been three months since his teacher, Deidara, disappeared. The village has continually looked for him.

"Are you Iwadan-kun's mother?" a ninja asked the woman working the tea house.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Yes, I do, I wanted you to tell Iwadan-kun that we don't need to look for Deidara-san. He's been found."

"Really, he'll be so happy. He's wanted to know where his sensei is since that guy disappeared."

"Well, that's the thing. He was found, but now he's a terrorist killing people for a living."

"That's not good."

"Because of this he is now a missing-nin, and will be treated as a criminal. In other words, it's very unlikely that if he does come back, that he won't be accepted."

"That poor boy, I don't know how much more bad news he can take. First his dad dies, then his teacher goes missing, his friend gets a terminal disease, and now his teacher becomes a terrorist. He's only eight."

"I'm truly sorry," the man walked away.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him become a ninja."

Iwadan had come home early and heard his mom talking to someone. Not wanting to disturb the conversation he waited and listened to their words.

When the man left, Iwadan slid down the wall 'til he was sitting. Tears streamed his eyes. Does this mean they weren't going to try to bring his sensei back? They were going to wait until Deidara came back and kill him. No, he wouldn't let them do that.

Late that night, Iwadan left his home. He didn't tell his mother that he was leaving nor did he tell her where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get his sensei back.

He frantically looked around. He was in a forest. Where was he though? He didn't recognize the area. _Oh,__ no, I__ must've traveled t__o far from my__ village._ _Great,_ he thought_, I'm lost. Where am I? He looked around. No one was there. Good, now no one will see me cry._

He sat down by a tree and cried. He was lost. His dad was dead, his friend was sick, his teacher is a missing-nin, and now he was lost. Who hated him this much to make his life that miserable?

He looked up. He heard something.

"AAAAARGGHHH!" he heard it again. It came from the bushes. He walked over to it and found a girl yelling at her headband. Her eyes, they were light blue but had no pupil. So she's blind.

"Stupid Akio-kun. It's his fault he's dead, not mine. It's his fault for being so arrogant," she yelled.

_"The only reason I was sent to look for you was we didn't need you getting captured and lett__ing the enemy use you to get in__to our base!"_

The words rang in her ears. No matter how much she denied it, she knew she was too weak to fight.

"Hey, are you lost?" Iwadan bravely walked up to the girl after hearing her yell for ten minutes.

"No."

"Can you help me then?"

"What do you need?"

"I'm kind of lost."

"How did you get lost?"

"I was looking for my sensei." She raised an eyebrow. "He ran away and became a missing-nin."

"I'm not sure where I am either, but I'm not trying to find anything. I'm going to go back to the rain village. If you want you can come with. I'm Ameko, and I'm just looking to be stronger."

"Well, can I join you in trying to be stronger. I'll still be looking for my sensei, but I want to get stronger, and show him that he is the reason I want to be stronger."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ten years later… 

Iwadan looked at his two friends. Each so different, unique, yet all sharing the same goal to be stronger and life up to someone else's eyes.

Rain, Rock, and Grass. Three unlikely ninjas coming together for a common goal of being strong enough just to look someone in the eyes with a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

A/N: Yay, the next chapter. Next time I would load Kusamaru's chapter till I get some reviews. There is a plot to this story, I'm now just introducing the characters. You must review! 


End file.
